


you’re playing with the big boys now

by Imshookandbi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF BadBoyHalo, BBH is a God, Canon Divergent, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), From BBH’s POV, Gen, God Skeppy, God Wilbur Soot, Gods, I came up with 22 godly names for this, Inspired by ‘Playing with the Big Boys’ from Prince of Egypt, Mentioned Injured Tommyinnit, Posting this before I can regret it, Taken from the January 6th Stream, Tommyinnit is the Blood God, Very divergent from the January 6th Stream, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why isn’t there a Badboyhalo & Skeppy tag, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, and it’s kinda described at the end, but other than that there’s nothing, god AU, i am Uncomfy with using their real names, inspired by a tiktok, kinda Skephalo but its not relevant enough for a relationship tag, mentioned blood, no beta we die like wilbur soot, skeppy’s referred to as a lover a few times, songfic-ish, there’s not any fighting but Tommy’s injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Bad knows he can’t interfere. Tommy and Wilbur made him and Skeppy and the rest of the gods promise not to reveal anything.But this... with a glance at Wilbur, he knows that this can’t continue for any longer.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & Zak Ahmed, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 333
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	you’re playing with the big boys now

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Sierra Nelson’s cover of the song “Playing with the Big Boys” from the 1998 movie _The Prince of Egypt_ on loop for half a day. 
> 
> Things to know before reading: 
> 
> Bad, Skeppy, Tommy, and Wilbur are all largely referred to their ‘godly’ names throughout the fic. 
> 
> Techno and Phil are, unfortunately, not gods. (But that’s just what makes it funny if you think about it, especially since Techno is technically a follower/champion of Anthet. Imagine his reaction guys, just imagine it.) 
> 
> (Phil: oh my god I adopted a god.) 
> 
> (Phil: oh my god I adopted TWO GODS!?)
> 
> This fic is from Bad’s perspective, below is the godly names for Skeppy, Bad, Tommy, and Wilbur, as well as their titles.
> 
> Bad is Heqaz, God of Death and known as the Angel of the Afterlife
> 
> Skeppy is Skezka, God of Magic and Riches, he’s also known as the Angel of Protection
> 
> Wilbur is Wilvhem, God of Poetry, Music, Theater, and Insanity. He’s also known as the Angel of Independence and Diplomacy.
> 
> And Tommy is Anthet, God of War, Bloodlust, Battle, and Anarchy. 
> 
> This is largely inspired by @oversugared_latte’s tiktok “Disrespecting a God” but I’m pretty sure the only thing that’s actually the same is that Tommy’s the Blood God and Bad is the God of Death. 
> 
> It takes me a few tries to actually get a grasp on a character’s personality, and even though I think I know Bad’s personality quite well, I’ve never actually written it. It doesn’t help that not only is he a god in this au, but he’s pissed. I’ve reread this a few times and even I know he’s OOC here, many apologies for that.
> 
> The only thing I know from Skeppy is from the very few Technoblade videos I’ve seen with him in it. I don’t expect either of them to be very ‘in character’. Again, sorry. 
> 
> Here’s a link to the tiktok that inspired all of this: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJTm77yU/
> 
> If anyone can tell me how I can actually _insert_ a link to the video instead of having you guys have to copy-paste it into a browser, please let me know. 
> 
> This is the type of songfic to incorporate the actual lyrics into the story as things the characters say. I am sorry. Somehow I managed to make a 3839 word story out of a song with only like, 266 words in it, please enjoy. I promise it’s not _as_ cringey as it suggests.

Heqaz and Skezka shared a look with each other, an unidentifiable emotion in Heqaz’s gut. He could see the question in Skezka’s eyes, it was shaped by the slight furrow of his brows and the small purse of his lips. It was a question of whether they should intervene or not.

He glanced back down to the man-made arena below them where Dream and Tommy stood in now. ‘Arena’ was a generous term, it was more like a pit that was dug out with TNT and was now being  _ used _ as a sort of arena.

It almost felt like one, Heqaz thought as he glanced around him at the other fellow members of the SMP, who all stood at the edges, watching the scene unfold with horror. Heqaz pursed his lips, a rise of disgust forming in his stomach at how they all refused to help their fellow SMP member. 

It didn’t matter that they were all frozen from shock, he knew that Technoblade was somewhere in that crowd and that the Great Blade of Anthet did not  _ freeze. _ Whether he wasn’t helping due to some form of petty revenge, or from an inability to figure out how to intervene, Heqaz found he didn’t care. 

Instead, he searched out Wilvhem, and it didn’t take much to find the other god. Not when he looked as ghostly as he did. He too watched the pit with enraptured eyes, but instead of looking horrified, or even confused, he looked concerned. His brows threading together and eyes narrowed while he watched Dream hurt his brother. 

Heqaz could tell immediately that the god wanted to help his fellow brother, but knew that Anthet — Tommy — would refuse it vehemently, and perhaps even throw a fit at the aid. Anthet was stubborn like that. 

All of the gods were well aware of the two brothers’ ongoing bet, and that they weren’t allowed to interfere under any costs. But looking down now, as Tommy refused to defend himself with even a modicum of the power that Heqaz knew he possessed, all because of a stupid bet he refused to forfeit, it made the God of Death second guess his inability to intervene. 

Wilvhem,  _ Wilbur, _ felt Heqaz’s gaze on him, and lifted his head to meet it. Glowing, pupil-less white met transparent grey and Heqaz passed on a silent question, he tilted his head towards Tommy, and watched as Wilbur contemplated it. 

The relief he felt at the tiny, miniscule nod the God of Music gave him was immeasurable.

_ “You and Skezka cause a distraction, I don’t care how, and I’ll get Anthet.”  _ Wilvhem whispered to him, his voice, low and present, echoed around Bad’s head. Heqaz watched as Wilvhem turned his head to Dream, lifeless eyes narrowing dangerously.  _ “The bet is off, this cannot continue any longer.”  _

Heqaz felt himself grin and was grateful that it couldn’t be seen under his hood,  _ “I’ll let Skezka know,” _ he whispered to Wilvhem, waiting for the god to nod before turning to his partner. 

Skeppy was staring at the fight below them — it was less of a fight and more of a vicious beating — with his lower lip worried between his teeth. Heqaz waited a moment to watch the action with soft endearment curling in his chest, before he whispered;  _ “Skeppy, Wilvhem has given us the go ahead to step in, how do you say we give the mortals here a show?” _

Skezka’s shoulders jumped and his head snapped up, startling the people around him. He turned to Heqaz, who smiled cheekily, before his shoulders relaxed and he matched his own grin with the Death God.  _ “Gladly,” _ he returned. 

As one, he and Skezka turned to the scene. Pushing past the mortals in front of him, Heqaz watched from the corner of his eye as Skezka did the same. Wilvhem disappeared from sight. Heqaz dropped to sit on the ledge of the pit, kicking his legs absently while his partner did the same. 

He felt eyes on him, but he ignored it as he watched with hawk eyes as Dream began to slowly advance on Tommy, who was weakly trying to pick himself up off the ground while blood spilled from his nose. 

The words slipped from Heqaz’s mouth in a hiss, matching with Skezka’s and traveling around the arena like a snake of wind.  _ “By the power of Nyz.” _

Everything stilled; the leaves on the trees stopped swaying, the wind stopped moving, and the breaths of the mortals around them froze. The air felt cold; suffocating. Heqaz watched as Dream stopped in place and Tommy went rigid. 

_ “Don’t.” _ Anthet whispered in his mind. 

_ “No. _ ” Heqaz answered. 

“Ghaj,” Heqaz began, sharing a glance with Skezka. 

_ “Fyr,” _ Skezka said, and they began to popcorn off each other. 

“Jhelq,”

_ “Aeyra,” _

“Wilvhem,”

_ “Wyxet,” _

Heqaz drew the words out slowly, watching with stifled amusement as Dream began to slowly turn around, his axe clutched tightly in his hand. A lesser man might feel frightened into silence at the emotionless porcelain mask that stared at him, but Heqaz was a god, and the sight of the mask merely filled him with a simmering rage. 

“Ioza,”

_ “Iokhma,” _

“Khelbet,”

_ “Khejnet,” _

“Telshvu,”

_ “Vajet,” _

“Iora,”

_ “Iela,” _

“Skezka,” 

Heqaz saw Skezka grin at the mention of his name, and let out an involuntary huff of laughter, a fond smile tugging at his lips when Skeppy glanced at him with playful offense shining in his eyes. 

_ “Miqazsh,” _

“Heqaz,”

_ “Anthet,” _

“Helpent,”

_ “Olu,” _

Together, he and Skezka slipped off the edge and landed onto the ground with a muffled  _ ‘thud’, _ automatically they began to orbit towards each other. Skezka kept his fingers spread out and touching, resting neatly on his naval as he leaned forward slightly, a smile began to stretch across his face. 

Heqaz hummed lowly at the action, his own hands were folded behind him; fingers threaded tightly together while his posture remained straight. “Nyz,” he began again, and they began to pick up speed. 

_ “Ghaj,” _

“Fyr,”

_ “Aeyra,” _

“Heqaz,”

_ “Anthet,” _

“Khelbet,”

_ “Khejnet,” _

“Skezka,”

_ “Telshvu,” _

“Ioza,”

_ “Vajet,” _

“Helpent,”

_ “Olu,” _

“Wilvhem,”

Heqaz nearly hissed the word, his eyes narrowing greatly at Dream. He and Skezka split off at some point, circling the Admin like a pair of vultures. Dream simply stood still, his handle on his axe was stiff and Heqaz wasn’t foolish enough to think that the man before him wasn’t prepared to strike at any moment. 

_ “Wyxet,” _

“Nyz!” Heqaz and Skezka chorused together, coming to a stop beside each other, standing in the same spot as they began. Heqaz began the next verse, “So you think you have friends in high places?” He spoke, allowing an amused smile to entertain his lips. This time, he allowed it to shine through, his fangs gleaming under the cloudy sky as he bared his teeth at the Admin. “With the power to put us on the run…?” He continued, his smile growing bigger as if the audacity amused him. For all intents and purposes, it did.

Skezka let out a loud chuckle, a light and airy thing that should’ve sounded reassuring. With the way he was smiling, it was clear it wasn’t. “Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces,” he trilled, lifting his chin and taking a step forward. He leaned forward suddenly, and there was a glint in his eyes that Heqaz watched fondly. “You’ll know what power is when we are done.”

_ “Son,” _ Heqaz said in unison with Skezka. It hissed like the ignition of a creeper, stealing away what was left of the air around them. If possible, Dream tensed further, somehow sensing that the people before him were more than he could handle. 

Heqaz revelled in the tense silence that followed. It was melded with confusion and fear, and even though he didn’t mess with mortals often, it was well-deserved when he did. 

“You’re playing with the big boys now,” He said quietly, dangerously, and taking a step forward, he eyed Dream as the man took a step back. Heqaz briefly flitted his gaze to Tommy, who was watching with a glare, before returning it to the soulless eyes of Dream’s mask. Wilvhem was somewhere nearby, Heqaz could sense him, but he was waiting for the right moment to get to Anthet. He sighed, and spoke again, loudly, “You’re playing with the big boys now,” 

Skezka hummed, from the corner of his eye Heqaz saw him tilt his head to the side, a playful smile gracing his lips as he looked at Heqaz with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, that’s  _ pretty.”  _ He teased, then he turned to Dream and the smile fell into something more condescending. “Every spell and gesture,” Skezka waved his hands into the air, senseless magic spilling from his fingertips and disappearing into the air as quickly as it appeared. “Tells you who’s the  _ best.” _

“You’re playing with the big boys  _ now!” _

The wind picked up, throwing whispers into the air and filling the senses with a suffocating presence. Power hummed under Heqaz’s fingertips and he began to circle around Dream again, Skezka doing the same. Irritation pulsed from Dream and he whipped his head back and forth, trying to keep his eyes on both, who he knows as, Skeppy and Bad. 

“What are you talking about?” Dream demanded, knuckles turning white with them wrapped around his axe. He looked like a cornered animal, shoulders hunched up as if he was prepared to lunge at one of the two. “Answer me! Bad! Skeppy!” 

Heqaz merely grinned widely, too widely for it to be normal. “You’re playing with the big boys now!” He repeated, ignoring the demand and catching eyes with Skezka before gracefully spinning out of the way of Dream, who lunged at him. 

The act of attack made indignation rise in Heqaz’s chest, the urge to smite Dream flaring at his audacity to attack a god. But he squashed it quickly, this was not his revenge to give, but Anthet’s, and that boy would give him an earful if he decided to get rid of Dream for him. 

He saw Skezka snarl at Dream as well, but he quickly pulled back, the anger disappearing from his face as it transformed itself into a mean smile instead. His eyes were glittering as he parroted Heqaz’s phrase; “You’re playing with the big boys now!”

Dream made a wordless noise of anger, whirling around to glare at Skezka, “I am the Admin!” he said, “There is no one else on this server that is more powerful than me!” Following his declaration, he pointed the sharpened end of his axe at Skezka. Heqaz narrowed his eyes at Dream’s back. 

He was wrong, of course. Dream wasn’t the most powerful person on this server. Which wasn’t to say he wasn’t  _ powerful. _ But he was prideful, and like many know, hubris was a fatal flaw. Dream had the ability to sense another person’s power, maybe even identify it if he knew the source, but with pride comes the ability to ignore the finer details. With pride comes insecurity and the instinctual urge to  _ squash _ it.

Dream could sense TommyInnit’s power, the sheer amount of it was overwhelming. Skezka once explained to Bad once that the power Anthet gave off was like gunpowder; strong and explosive, overwhelming and blinding to the senses. It was like the iron stench of blood and it followed him like a ghost. He smelt like smoke and fire and it left imprints on his champions like plagues. 

It was always so easy to identify a god’s champion by the scent of their power. Anthet’s champions smelt like blood and gunpowder smoke. Wilvhem’s champions smelt like black ink and parchment. Skezka’s champions smelt like blaze powder and petrichor. Heqaz’s own champions smelt like rotting wood and graveyard dirt.

Dream knew this, deep down. He could smell the power radiating from Tommy, he could smell the iron and smoke, the same iron and smoke that clung to Technoblade. He knew that it was stronger than a normal champion’s, and deep down, he knew that Tommy was a god. It was an instinct, one that Heqaz knew that every mortal possessed, that told him that the ordinary being in front of him was not ordinary, that it was ancient and powerful and demanded respect. It was a primal survival instinct. 

Bad knew that Dream always listened to his instinct; it’s part of what made him a powerful person. But this time, he ignored it. Deep down, he knew that Tommy was a god, and he still tried to manipulate him. Heqaz doesn’t want to know what his mindset was when he decided to do this. 

Instead, Bad reached out and put his hands onto Dream’s back, and _shoved._ _“Stop your foolish mission!”_ he said cryptically, watching impassionately as Dream whirled around and swung his axe at open air. 

Skezka summoned his staff, twirling it in his hands before raising it up to the sky, his eyes burning like soulfire as he stared down at Dream.  _ “Watch a true magician!” _ Sparks came from the staff, Skeppy cut it downwards, and the axe was ripped from Dream’s hands and thrown across the floor. 

Towards Tommy. 

Towards Wilbur. 

Wilvhem still looked like a ghost, but Heqaz could see his form beginning to flicker, twisting between opaque and transparent as it fitzed around the edges, the only indication of his inner turmoil between revealing himself as Wilvhem, the god-brother of Anthet, or to stay as Ghostbur, the sliver of a man that was once great.

His brows were furrowed, concern heavy on his features as he helped Tommy to his feet. Despite his glitching, he still looked the most complete than he had been since he became a ghost. Heqaz didn’t doubt for a second that Wilvhem was allowing the disguise to slip some. 

Heqaz stepped into the path between Dream and Tommy, intercepting the man and preventing him from going to the two brothers. Skeppy quickly joined him, and together they both stepped into Dream’s space. “Give an exhibition!” Heqaz demanded with Skezka. 

“Pick up your silly axe,  _ boy,” _ Skezka mocked, and Bad watched with a smile as Dream scowled. 

_ “You’re playing with the big boys, now!” _ He and Skeppy repeated, and Bad let out a low laugh. The wind spun around them quickly, and Dream stumbled back, the names of the gods whistled through the gales, spinning tunnels around the arena.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Dream shouted, his hands curling into tight fists, his hoodie was flung back, revealing shaggy locks of hair that whipped around wildly. “Get out of my way!” 

_ By the power of Nyz… _

Thunder cracked above them, and lightning flashed over the pit, illuminating it briefly as the clouds began to darken. Heqaz allowed his mortal form to slip, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Skezka do the same.

_ Ghaj,  _

_ Fyr,  _

_ Jhelq,  _

_ Aeyra _

It was too easy to let his horns grow to their full length, to allow his body to stretch and reach its towering height of the shrunken form. As a mortal, he was 5’7, but as a god in their shrunken form, he was 8’6. His tail slammed against the floor, creating a spidery crack in the hardened stone, and his wings flapped unwillingly. 

_ Ioza, _

_ Iokhma, _

_ Khelbet, _

_ Khejnet, _

Skeppy was 5’7 as well in his mortal body, and Heqaz found great delight in teasing him when he was in his shrunken form. His darling was 8’3 as a shrunken god. Diamond earrings hung from his pointed ears and his hair curled around them, colored midnight blue. Black tattoos swirled across his skin, forming abstract shapes over his arms and legs that glowed whenever he used magic. 

_ Iora, _

_ Iela,  _

The shrunken form of a god will always be taller than a mortal, but depending on the god, their height will always be different. Of course, there was always the option to reveal the godly form and stay in the mortal body’s height, the height of some gods could terrify mortals, but Heqaz was not aiming for reassurance.

_ Heqaz,  _

_ Anthet,  _

_ Miqazsh,  _

_ Olu!  _

And he took great delight in the way Dream tripped over himself falling backwards. His lips curled upwards and his sharpened teeth revealed themselves in a smile,  _ “You’re playing with the big boys now!” _ He and Skezka called with the wind. This was answer enough. 

_ You are messing with gods. Do you recognize us?  _

Behind him, he felt the familiar rush of power that came with a god revealing themselves, and he knew, instinctively, that Wilvhem had stopped caring about people knowing. Behind that stupid mask, Heqaz knew that Dream was pale. 

Together, he and Skezka called out;  _ “By the might of Kharaa, you will kneel before us! Kneel to our splendorous power!”  _ the wind howled to their voices and with a stomp of their feet that shook the ground, Heqaz and Skezka leaned forward, towering over Dream and watching as his legs gave out beneath him. 

Heqaz smiled, lips twisting into something nasty and saccharine as he reached out a hand and gently patted Dream’s face, an action reminiscent to the one Dream did with Tommy so long ago. And oh  _ yes _ he and Skeppy knew about it. “You put up a front,” he cooed.

“You put up a fight!” Skezka chirped, leaning over Heqaz and staring down at Dream with a gleam in his eyes. Something amused and cold, it made Heqaz’s smile widen. 

Heqaz leaned back and held up his hand, pressing it close to his chest while his head tilted to the side, an act to make Bad look almost benevolent. “And just to show we feel no spite,” he spoke, eyes fluttering closed for only a moment before opening when Skezka finished his thought for him. 

_ “You can be our acolyte!”  _

It was a lie. Never would either of them take Dream on as their champion, not after his disrespect towards Anthet. Not after his attempt to break down and control the God of War. Hubris was a fatal flaw and Dream was as blinded by it as the sun he was flying towards. 

Anthet could handle himself, he made sure everyone knew that. He was annoying and stubborn and loud and violent. He demanded attention and revelled in chaos. He was not an entity to take lightly or with a modicum of disregard, to insult him would be deadly. He was as independent as his brother, albeit not half as diplomatic. 

But… he was still one of the Gods. Anthet was not young, he was not new to this game called life and godhood, but he wormed his way into the heart of every god in Aether. Wilvhem had teased time and time again, out of earshot from Anthet, that his little brother could make anyone care about him. That annoying people into liking him was one of his domains, and probably his most used one. 

Wilvhem jokingly called it the ‘Anthet Effect’, spouting that Anthet could activate even the most hardened mortal or god’s older sibling instinct, even if they’d never had a sibling in the first place. Anthet was his own form of charismatic and he took to it with as much ease as he took to the battlefield. 

Anthet could handle himself, he was as stubborn as a mule with the attitude to match, but there were times that he had to be reminded that sometimes… sometimes things went too far. That his wellbeing far outweighed a stupid bet or a mortal cover. 

The Blood God has done many things in his long lifespan, and he has helped and protected Heqaz and Skezka time and time again. Just this once, they could return the favor. 

So the God of Death stared down at the mortal Admin below them, the wind howling in his ears and pounding at his back, the names of the gods whistling around them, and he bellowed, with the God of Magic and Riches by his side, for Dream to bow. 

_ “Or it’s your own grave you’ll dig, boy,”  _

The wind whirled around them, carrying the voices through the air and surrounding the arena and bystanders watching with their call. Skezka’s staff materialized with a whirl of magic and his fingers wrapped around it, slicing through the air as the God pointed the end at Dream, his eyes as hard as diamond. 

_ “You’re playing with the big boys—”  _

Heqaz’s ears flattened against his head, his teeth baring in threatened warning, the preconceived false amiability dropped as his wings flared outwards, making him appear bigger than he already was. The wind only spun faster, creating a wind tunnel and sending leaves and water flying. 

_ —playing with the big boys—  _

The faces of the rest of the server members were all pale, their eyes bugging out of their heads as terror sketched their expressions. Heqaz barely paid attention to them, too focused on Dream, who had yet to stand from his frightened shock. 

_ —playing with the big boys— _

_ “Heqaz, Skezka,” _ Wilvhem’s voice, hard and stern, whispered in his head.  _ “Step out of the way.”  _

_ —playing with the big boys— _

Heqaz shares a glance with Skezka, he shares an expression of distaste with his partner, the thought of moving out of Dream’s way and giving him full access to Anthet was an idea neither liked. But Wilvhem’s voice left room for no arguments. 

So, with grace, Skezka pulled away his staff from Dream’s face, straightening it up and pulling it towards his side. “You want to know what we’re talking about?” Skezka called over the wind, his voice bellowing. “Why don’t you ask Wilvhem that question?” Heqaz folded his wings back, reluctantly wrapping his tail around his leg. Together, he and Skeppy stepped to the side and turned their heads to Tommy and Wilbur. 

Just as Heqaz thought, Wilvhem had shed the ghostly form. Two pairs of great, white wings emerged from his back and eyes blinked ominously from the alulas and coverts, locked onto the form of the Admin. Gold jewelry hung in rings and chains around his neck and ears, and tracks of gold lined his cheeks like tears. He was not in his shrunken form, Tommy was leaned precariously against him, his left arm thrown over Wilvhem’s shoulder with Wilvhem wrapping his right arm around Tommy’s torso to keep him up. 

Wilvhem’s expression was blank, but his eyes burned a furious blue. Heqaz could understand why, his own blood boiling at the sight; blood streamed down Tommy’s face from a gash above his left eye and from his nose. His clothes were torn and there was a steadily growing blood spot on his right side. Scratches and cuts littered his arms and face, Heqaz could already see the bruises on his face where Dream had hit him beginning to form. 

Tommy was glaring at them through lidded eyes, and Heqaz restrained a grin at the glowing red hue. His free hand was wrapped loosely around the handle of Dream’s axe. 

_ You’re playing with the big boys now.  _

**Author's Note:**

> “The Bet” is basically a bet between Wil and Tommy where they have to complete as many of their domains as possible before either of them dies in mortal form. 
> 
> Part of the bet is that they can’t tell anyone that they’re gods and they have to lead entirely mortal lives. 
> 
> If both of them can get all their domains before they die, then the bet switches to who can outlive the other. Which is the reason why Tommy didn’t immediately reveal his godly status the moment Wilbur died. Wilbur had an eight year head start on Tommy.
> 
> Wilbur also has more domains than Tommy, and most of them are infinitely easier to achieve than _bloodlust, war, anarchy, and battle._
> 
> Wilbur Achieved:  
> Poetry  
> Music,  
> Diplomacy,  
> Independence  
> Insanity
> 
> Being theatric during the independence war didn’t count
> 
> Tommy Achieved:  
> War  
> Battle  
> Anarchy (with Technoblade)
> 
> Bloodlust doesn’t count if it isn’t _Tommy’s_ bloodlust, and as a mortal, Tommy is surprisingly immune to it.
> 
> Sort of. 
> 
> Remember that headcanon where Technoblade will lash out and attack if the voices get too loud?? 
> 
> Anthet has access to an outlet when he gets bloodthirsty, _Tommy_ however, does not...
> 
> Anyways! That’s the official explanation for “The Bet” since I don’t think the fanfic mentioned it, but it can also be up to your interpretation! 
> 
> Find me on twitter @zoomin_bi!


End file.
